Sun and Stars
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Gilbert has enough to deal with. Being an albino and awesome is hard. Now his life is being uprooted for the second time, and he has to go to a new school. AND THIS IS HIS SENIOR YEAR. To make matters worse, he meets this girl who is strangely familiar... Rated T...but who knows? I might get creative later.
1. Prologue

Sun and Stars

Prologue

It was a perfectly sunny day outside. Young Gilbert Beilschmidt stared at the sky, wondering how it could be so beautiful on such a crappy day.  
Today was his last day in the small little town where he was born. Tomorrow he was being forced to move in with his extremely annoying mother and her (probably) more annoying foster kid, nearly an hour and a half away. He was really going to miss living with his dad, even if his dad was rarely ever home.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was hit in the head by a rather hard basketball.

Gil spun around, rubbing his head angrily. His best friend, Eli, stood there with a stupid grin on his face.  
"That's what you get for standing there spacing out like an idiot," Eli snickered, moving a piece of dark hair from his eyes. "You should watch your back. Did you assume I would go easy on you, just because you're moving tomorrow?"  
"I'm not an idiot," Gil frowned. "At least I don't throw like a girl."  
Eli flushed angrily, causing Gil to laugh. He had known Eli for about a year. Both of Gil's parents were social workers, and he liked to sneak into the playground connected to his Dad's workplace to play with the kids there. That's where he had met Eli, this silly kid, with brown hair and green eyes.  
Eli had just been transferred in after having a bad time with his last foster home. He just sat on the swings alone. Every once in a while one of the kids would come over and taunt him about how he looked like a girl.  
Gil immediately felt sorry for the poor kid; it was hard being picked on. Gil, himself, was an albino. From the time he was really little people had looked at him differently and now that he was 8, he wasn't taking it anymore.  
He also knew that it must have been extra difficult for Eli, being a foster kid and not having parents and all.  
So when the next kid went to pick on Eli, Gil jumped the chain fence punched the kid in the nose. It started a huge playground brawl. This actually got Gil's parents in some trouble, since he wasn't actually supposed to be there.

But that huge brawl was the start of him and Eli's rather strange friendship.  
"So, you are really leaving tomorrow?" Eli asked, snapping Gil out of his thoughts.  
"Cha," Gil grinned. "But don't worry about me! I'm much too awesome for things not to work out!"  
Eli was silent in response; he picked up the basketball and bounced it absentmindedly.  
Gil sighed. "I know I am totally amazing. But you won't miss me. The couple who has been coming in liked you a lot right? You are probably going to get adopted soon. You'll make lots of friends."  
"Eh," Eli responded with a frown. "They have a son, and another foster kid."

Gil ruffled Eli's hair. "You're going to be fine. I say so, and I'm the smartest person in the world."

"Don't touch me, you creep!" Eli muttered halfheartedly.

"Really?" Gil grinned, and poked Eli a couple of times. "Don't touch you?"  
"Gilbert!" They both heard a voice call.  
"Ugh." Gil groaned, taking a look behind him. "That's my Mom. I can't believe she is here now. I guess I have to leave already."  
Eli gave Gil a sad look. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." Gil muttered, turning away.  
He was surprised when Eli caught his arm.  
"Promise me this isn't really goodbye," Gil heard Eli mutter.

"Yeah man," Gil responded with a grin. "I promise."

Then Gil walked away without waiting for Eli's response, completely unsure if that's a promise he could actually keep.

_A/N: Hey guys! It's T.K, with my first long Hetalia fic. I'm actually pretty excited about this one. ;) I know this chapter is a bit rushed, but that's because I kinda just want to get it over with...The next chapter will be better because it's more in my element. ANYWAY, please review. Reviews make me write faster, I swear! Also...I obviously don't own Hetalia...if I did.. BUHAHAHA...I mean *cough* sorry...evil moment..yeah...See you guys next time! *T.K. out*_


	2. Chapter 1

Sun and Stars

Chapter one

*Eight years later*

"_Promise me this isn't really goodbye."_

Gilbert woke up with the echo of that old promise in his head. He groaned. He had made that promise to Eli forever ago. He hadn't even talked to Eli since that day, so why was he thinking of it now?

"Gil," Gilbert's Dad, Oswald muttered as poked his head in the room. "Up. It's school time."

Gil groaned in response. He wasn't ready to go to a new damn school, he liked his old one. But at the end of the last year, Gil and a bunch of his friends had pulled a huge end of school prank. This "prank" ended up destroying some school property. So, unfortunately, Gilbert had been told that he wasn't welcome back at the school for his senior year.

Gil's mother had responded badly. She was pregnant and majorly stressed out. So, she did the only thing that seemed logical to her. She shipped Gilbert and his adopted brother, Ludwig, to Oswald.

Gilbert could tell that his dad was enjoying having them there. Ludwig wasn't even Oswald's kid, and he had no legal responsibility to him at all.

"Downstairs in five minutes, kid." Oswald warned in a dark tone. "Or I will send Ludwig up here."

Gil tossed a pillow at his father. "Fine."

"Five minutes," His dad warned one more time, before heading back downstairs.

"Ugh!" Gil responded as he rolled out of bed. He quickly pulled on pants and a shirt. He knew that there was no way that day would go awesome at all, and that fact just made him want to crawl back in his bed. He ran a hand though his white hair, and finally headed downstairs.

Oswald and Ludwig were both at the table, reading their respective books. Sometimes Gil marveled at how alike his Father and adoptive brother were, even though the two had only met a handful of times before the two kids had moved in a month ago.

"You are late," Ludwig commented without looking up. "I want to arrive at school early."

"I'm never late," Gil responded. "I arrive exactly when I mean to, because I am awesome!"

Ludwig shook his head. "Awesome isn't the word I would use brother."

"West, bro that hurt!" Gil responded, using his nickname for his brother.

"You ready to go?" Ludwig asked, closing his book.

"I don't get to eat?" Gilbert asked, glancing at the empty plate on the table.

"Eating is for people who get up on time," Oswald responded, turning the page of his book. "Your alarm went off nearly an hour and a half ago."

"It must have known I didn't want to go to school, and turned itself off," Gil shrugged, grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"Well, it should learn not to do that." Oswald commented. "Or it will be out of a job, and Ludwig will be your new alarm."

"Let's go," Gil muttered in response, grabbing the keys to the car he and Ludwig shared from the counter.

"You," Ludwig responded, rising and grabbing the keys from his brother. "Aren't allowed to drive the car yet, remember?"  
Gilbert stared at Ludwig with his mouth wide open, and then turned to his father.

"I can't seriously _still _be grounded!"

"Son, You might be grounded forever." Oswald commented coldly.

"But Daaaaaaad!" Gil protested. "It was just a small prank."

"We are not arguing about this, your brother is going to be the one driving for a while. That is the end of the story. Have fun at school, and make sure you come straight home." Oswald commented with a wave of his hand, still focused on his book.

"This is beyond stupid!" Gilbert pouted as he left, slamming the door on his way out

Yeah, that day was defiantly going to be really stupid.

******S&S*****

Gil was still pouting when Ludwig pulled into the school parking lot.

"Your face is going to stick like that," Ludwig commented. "Then how will the women look at you?"

"I don't know." Gil commented. "How do the men you date get past that stern ass look you always have?"

Ludwig flushed immediately. "I'm not gay, brother. I have told you this."

"Sure," Gil commented as he jumped out of the car. "You're straight as a rainbow, West."

"Whatever Gil," Ludwig responded as he also exited the car.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Gilbert continued with a grin. "It's not like I am judging you."

"For the last time I'm not…" Ludwig began, but at that moment an auburn haired guy plowed in to him.

Gil blinked in surprise, seeing his brother on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. The brainless kid was on top of Ludwig, apologizing a mile a minute.

"I'm so sorry Mr.! I could have sworn there was no one there! I was just in a hurry, and I swear you weren't there ten seconds ago. I'm so sorry! I'm so worthless, and completely at your mercy. I know you are probably going to hit me but pleeeeease not the face!"

Ludwig looked generally startled, which caused Gil to laugh.

"Cat got your tongue brother?" Gil asked, laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped. Then he focused on the, now, sobbing boy on him. "Would you get off?!"

"I'm soooooo sooooorry!" The guy cried as he rolled off.

"Just watch where you are going next time," Ludwig growled, rubbing the arm he landed hard on.

"You aren't going to hit me?" The auburn kid asked with a goofy grin. "Yay! You are a nice person Mr.! We should be friends!"

"Why would I be friends with someone like you?" Ludwig responded, obviously annoyed.

Gil, who had been laughing this whole time, suddenly perked up.

"Come on West!" Gil snickered. "Give the guy a chance."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas," The kid grinned. "I'm a junior this year."

"What a coincidence!" Gil grinned. He skipped over and patted his brother. "This is Ludwig, and he is also a junior this year."

"Brother!" Ludwig snapped in response.

"Do… Do you not want to be my friend Luddy?" Feliciano asked, looking like he was going to cry.

"I….didn't say that!" Ludwig stammered.

"You are going to be my friend?" Feliciano responded with glee. "That's so exciting! We can go over to each other's houses, and eat pasta! When I need someone to save my ass you'll be there! We'll be friend forever and ever!"

Ludwig sat there surprised. Gilbert snickered and pulled his brother up.

"Hey, Feli," Gil nodded Ludwig's way. "He hasn't seen any of the school yet, would you mind showing him around?"

Feli's goofy grin widened. "That would be fun!"

Feli then took Ludwig's hand. "Let's start with the cafeteria!"

Gilbert didn't stop laughing until his brother was dragged out of sight. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to let his brother get away without making a friend, Ludwig hadn't exactly left that many behind.

"That was really nice of you, you know?" He heard a feminine voice say close to him.

Gilbert turned to see a girl sitting in the back of an old beat up Chevy truck. She had long white blonde hair, and her eyes were a strange color of blue that could almost be violet. She was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt despite the fall chill, and there was a silver snowflake hairclip in her hair. She appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen, so she was probably a freshman.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked scrunching her nose.

"No," Gilbert responded with a grin. "Though you would be one lucky girl if I was."

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that," the girl replied with an eye roll. "It was really nice what you did though, egging those two to be friends. Feli has trouble making friends because he is different. He really only hangs with his sister, Elisabeth, and her friends. I know you probably did it for your brother and not him, but still."

"I am just awesome like that!" Gil grinned.

"I'm Noel Jones*(1)," The girl replied. "Who might you be, Mr. Full of Himself?"

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," Gil grinned. "I'm not full of myself, just awesome."

"Well Berty," Noel grinned. "What's your first class?"

Gil frowned. "Don't call me that…..and I'm not ever sure."

Gil then produced a pile of papers from his bag, and shuffled through them with annoyance.

Noel's eyes widened with shock. "You are super unorganized aren't you? My brother Alfred is like that."

"Your brother?" Gil asked as he tried to make heads or tails of all the papers.

"I have two," Noel replied, leaning over the side of the truck to stare at the papers in Gil's hand. "Alfred and Mathew, they are twins. You'll probably meet them sometime today; they are in the same grade as you. Alfred is pretty popular, but Mattie is a wallflower."

"How do you know I am in the same grade as them?" Gil asked with a frown.

"You have this senior vibe to you," Noel shrugged, and then she plucked a paper from the pile in Gil's hand. "You have Carriedo for first period. Damn….you are all over the place."

Noel then took out a pen and paper and began writing furiously.

"Whatcha writing squirt?" Gil asked curious.

"Directions." Noel responded, ignoring the nickname. "This school is confusing as hell and the map they give you sucks."

She finished quickly and handed him the paper. "Don't lose it."

"Thanks," Gil grinned. "It's nice to get help from a pretty girl like you."

"Go to class," Noel demanded with another eye roll.

"Demanding, that's not a cute trait," Gil teased. "See you later."

"See you around idiot," Noel stated, with a dismissal wave of her hand.

Gil just kept grinning, and made his way to his first class.

_A/N: Hey guys! It's the next chapter of Sun and Stars! Quick note: *(1) Noel. This is my OC. I figured I would write a bit about her. She basically is going to appear in most of my Hetalia fics. I am going to post her origin fic (eventually). She was basically born from Alfred's soul after one of Alfred's spells went wrong and she is also Pangea (It's complicated and will make more sense when I write that fic) But since this is not a fantasy fic (pouts) she is Alfred's sister in this fic. Anyway...informational over...formalities...I DON"T OWN HETALIA, and please review. Thanks! *T.K. out*_


End file.
